Legna Alucard
Legna Alucard is a recurring character in Control Sequence, she is a descendant of Rachel Alucard and one of the few remaining individuals capable of Observation. She was seen by the system's wielder during the events of Verse 2's end, and identified as the Illusory Rose. When Rachel went into sudden seclusion after the NOS’s influences and power increased during the Third War of Armagus, Legna appeared in her place to help humanity return the world to a free state from order and control. She sees it her responsibility to watch over Nex’s progress and guide him much how Rachel did for Ragna. She's highly capable in magic, delving into sorcery. It's her primary form of combat where she calls on various forms of it often in rending vortexes to push herself or the enemy away. She can also make small manifestations of outlines of elegant golden bats. Basic Information Hailing over the remains of Castle Alucard, Legna resides there with a wolf named Yurei who protects the castle. She’s something of a secluded sort and questions her reason for existence as her past family did. She, like most Observers, was born from the Boundary as an existence of ‘fantasy’ connected to the powers within it and as such is seen by the government and outside forces as one with too much power to exist in the world—as she is one of the few still able to create phenomena with observation, albeit her power is highly dampened by the NOS's power over the world. Base Backstory Legna was awakened within Castle Alucard, sometime after the Third War but before the division between the Liberation Sector. She felt the winds of midnight from the castle and would enjoy company with a beautiful wolf, the guardian of her home. A maid also would help her with tasks when available. She learned from her companions, the truth of her existence after a former Alucard, Rachel. She only knew her companions within the castle walls, and remained sheltered in earlier years. She didn't have much experience with people around her, never truly being able to be a part of the world around her. Within the confines of the deep black she would try and become in tune with her abilities as an Observer to help the world. Information that horrified the girl would pour into her mind from every which way, history becoming as clear as crystal along with a clear problem within it meshing within faint specks of hope. She struggled greatly as she felt the turmoil of souls beyond her reach. Souls were trapped, cycling in suffering- With not a soul to help her through it she feels herself sink deep into the Boundary's darkness. The wolf would pull her out from the seeping darkness as she sensed her distress. Legna then took some time to bring herself to grips with everything. Feeling the presence of an all powerful force within the world around them, she could feel the idea of being watched, along with the decay. She began to greatly dislike the way the world was, but continued to search vigilantly for something she felt at the 'center'. The vampire would hide her existence from the NOS as she moved throughout the world watching problems become steadily worse from Seithr and mankind's own war, as souls suffer from the order and chaos. She began to question her own existence in such a terrible world, as she was at a loss of how to proceed to help it. She would witness the 'Birth' of a blue light, a soul that held such warmth and power. Holding the light in her hand she pictured something within it, but soon realized it was only a wish of hers, in truth, she couldn't touch, or interfere with the soul and what it would become. The events would unfold in the years to come, and Legna would meet with several, including a cat beastkin, Imyo. Legna spotted Nex with him, and called him the world's only chance, claiming him to be the one who the world needed. It wasn't until much later that Legna would discover Nex's older self, in distress. Revealing herself to him, she would remind him of why he was fighting. Being the only time she needed to intervene, she would leave Nex alone for several years, still remaining out of the World's 'Eye'. From her castle or afar she would watch how he develops. Eight years later, Nex departed to Kagutsuchi, his heart filled with anger and loss, holding on by only a shred of hope around his neck. Legna would follow along the skylines hoping that the young man would be able to change the twisted world that he became a part of and hoping that she could discover her own meaning to existing. Legna would then take her place to help humanity, as she branched off from him to look for other solutions to the world's worsening situation and help ensure it could be given back to mankind in trust. Personality Like Rachel, she has a sense of dignity and elegance to her speech and doesn’t seem to care for stupidity or have time for idiots. However, due to the events of Control Sequence, Legna is a bit more humbled from the sheer damage mankind caused, surprisingly she wasn’t left with resentment and works toward helping them gain a free world. Emphasis on a bit, as she still will fire out insults at anyone regardless of their strength. She has a disdain for people like Akuhei that is played through words on a sharp tongue. Appearance Legna bares traits similar to Rachel, sporting delicate features yet semi pale skin. Her eyes are bright gold having a somber glint to them at all times. Bangs come down evenly, and the blonde hair is kept long coming down to about waist level with elegant curls to each strand of it. Two thin tails of the strands are kept out by a black headdress that is kept down most of the time on the top of her head. When let up it like Rachel’s, looks similar to Rabbit’s ears. Smaller strands curl down the sides of her cheekbones and on the right side of her head is a neatly tucked rose from Castle Alucard in the head dress. Overall she has a small build with a lengthy gothic dress, hers is also a shade of black with a highlight of golds on the ruffles, over certain parts of the dress in thin elegant designs and on the shoulders, the back is left open slightly with the overall outfit fitting her figure. In the middle is a small red rhombus shaped gem which has a bow holding it. The sleeves of her attire are long with ruffled cuffs but the tops of her shoulders and collarbone are completely exposed, over all the dress thickens toward the ends leaving only her high heel boots showing. Around her neck is a black choker of cloth and she doesn’t wear anything underneath the dress. Plot Short Story: A Hopeful Lie of Red Legna begins in her room as she reflects on the situation, Nex hadn’t been “born” yet. But she could feel the warmth of an Azure from the root of innocence he’d be created from. Legna knew it would soon fall deep into sin the moment it grew into this world. She feels saddened by the fact he wouldn’t get to be human. Seeing several roads of suffering, pain and despair intertwined within the boy's choices she decided to look for where the Azure and evil within it would be “born”. She had made sure that individuals would try to change things for her, but to no avail. After gaining her bearings of being unable to intervene in the dictated events, several more days and weeks of tuning her abilities to see the Boundary she begins to gain an affinity for it. Attune to sorrows, joys, the memories that dwell inside the darkness but she knew she could never truly be a part of, she knew inside she could only watch. Yurei would keep her company but she continues to feel her existence is pointless. She would spend much time looking and watching the events, moving things along as she saw necessary. When she's spotted by a large amount of soldiers, a cat Beastkin comes out of the forest and mist of a nearby Seithr Zone, the Cat Beastkin had an unconscious child on his back. Imyo protects Legna from the soldiers, when Yurei was unable to. Surprised by his choice to intervene, she questions his intentions, but the cat beastkin seems dispirited mentioning it was the least he could do after his greatest failure. Legna questions who the beastkin was carrying, and Imyo replies that its a boy named Nex. Recognizing the man from the time she held the Azure in a dream, she would go silent. Imyo, and his companions would help Legna recover from her injuries, but Nex never once awoke for her to see him. Legna learned of Nex's situation, and when Legna was asked if she wished Imyo to tell Nex of her, Legna solemnly says no, she would remain out of his memory. Legna asks Imyo to take care of Nex, and have faith in him as a person, Imyo mentioned it was why he saved the boy. However, not a lot of his colleagues shared the belief when Nex was known to own an artifact of destruction, and Legna replies he is more human then the world knows. It then goes to when Nex and Legna meet after the recent devastation on the young man's life. Legna despairingly says to herself that he kept gaining hope which he never could have. The young man looks at her, beginning their conversation and ending the story as Legna begins to scold a distressed Nex managing to get him to regain his willingness to fight once more and asks him to truly find the Azure lost to the world. Control Sequence Legna appears in Verse 1 and 2. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Female Character Category:Vampire Category:Observer Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Alucard Clan Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Irregularities